Crystal Clear
by xX-Yuna-Zoey-Xx
Summary: Story follows RE:A but is slightly altered because i kept Crystal alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Evil Afterlife: Crystal Clear**

_**I was watching the movie recently and i loved the character Crystal, so i wrote this story basically alternating her fate. So the movie starts out around the part were the Axe Man appears.**_

**Crystal POV -**

We were just talking about our escape plan when a loud bang got our attention. But what I saw scared me. There was this huge fucking zombie banging an axe hammer against the gate! If he breaks the gate were fucked!

"You go get the guns! Luther!" Claire shouts pointing at Chris and Alice before herself and Luther run over to the gate.

"I'm going help Chris and Alice" I mutter before running off after them.

* * *

><p>As I near the elevators I hear Alice echo,<p>

"What is this?".

"They had pumps to keep the water out of the foundations, when the electricity failed, the lower foundations started filling up, there's another two floors down there" I hear Chris's voice getting louder as I reach them.

"How far down is the armory?" Alice says.

"All the way" Chris replies.

I hate this place, the corridors are too long. But I can't complain they kept me in great shape. I just arrive to see Alice and Chris preparing to go down. Alice had her weapon collection out which I must say really impresses me. Chris throws a look at me, a look you'd throw a child and he says to me,

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I was a swim champ back in high school" I say smiling at the two of them.

"Is that right?" Chris says returning the smile, I'll admit Chris is cute even though he treats me like a kid.

"Here" Alice says handing me one of her guns and the other to Chris.

"So know your going to trust me with a gun?" Chris says sarcastically looking at Alice's hand. Yeah he maybe cute but he has an attitude on him.

"Yeah. Why not?" Alice replies casually letting Chris take the gun off her. I just smile at the two.

I watch Alice take a deep breath before jumping into the water. I watch Chris roll up Alice's weapons and put it into one of his many pockets. He flashes me a smile before loading up his gun. I walk over to the flooded elevator, checking my belt for my gun, taking a deep breath, and jumping in.

Fuck! The water was cold, but I didn't let it unnerve me, I swam forward a bit seeing a flashlight in the distance in front of me, I felt the water change behind me, my immediate reaction was to turn around to see what happened, turning my flash light around I see Chris behind me. I breathe a mental sigh of relief before swimming on up to Alice. The though just occurred to me, how stupid was I back there with Chris, I should've swam on quickly, because if that was a zombie, I was done for! Just then I see something out of the corner of my eye.

I see Alice rise above the surface, meaning we'd reached our destination. I swim up to the top gasping for air, Chris rising up behind me. Everyone takes a quick moment to regain their breaths. We all get out of the water and I see Alice take out that sword thing, a katana I think Kim called it. I pull out my gun and Chris pulls out a flare before throwing it down the hallway. Before we started walking there was a rumbling.

"Do you guys feel that?" I ask.

The rumbling started to get louder behind us, all three of us do a quick turn and point our guns at the water slowly backing away, but we hadn't taken three steps when my fears were confirmed and the zombies shot above the water.

"MOVE!" Alice shouts before shoving her sword into of the zombie's head. We turn around and run down the hallway as the numbers of zombies increase. I run into the dark open room at the other end of the corridor colliding against with what I assume was a table. Chris and Alice just managed to get the door closed as the zombies reached us. The room was dark and it scared me because all I could hear were the zombies pounding on the door and my own deep breathing. The dark scared me, we didn't know if there was any of those things in the room. Suddenly there was a flash of light. I turn around to see Alice holding a flare with a look on her face that you would used to see on a child's face on Christmas morning and Chris looked like a kid in a Candy Shop.

"Nice!" Alice says her smirk turning into a smile. I turn around and I'm amazed at the amount of weaponry present.

* * *

><p>As we stocked up on our weapons, Chris was the first one to break the ever growing silence,<p>

"There must be hundreds of them out there. We can't go back that way" Chris says finishing stocking the bag he had. I shoot Chris a look of agreement before returning to stock my bag, I don't know about Alice but I don't want to go back the way we came, it was a one way trip and it'd be suicide to go back that way! Alice shares the same look of agreement I had. She glances around the room before she rests her gaze on the vent. A large smile forms on her face as she points to the vent, Chris and I share her look of amusement.

"Well. Lets go" Alice says.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So i've no preview for my next chapter but i hope to have it up after i come back from my holidays :) But the one of the upcoming chapters will be Crystal &amp; Chris vs ?. This will take place during the Claire &amp; Alice vs Axe Man. Who you think i'll have Team ChrisTal face off against?<em>**

**_Zoey xx_**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys its Zoey again, sorry if you guys were expecting this to be chapter but sorry it isn't. **

**I'm writing this to say that as of right now ALL of my stories are on hold for the time being. I have suffered a terrible loss and I need some time to mourn. Sorry guys and I will try and start writing again. But right now I wouldn't be able to.**

**Bye Guys, thanks for all your reviews.**

**Love Zoey xx**


End file.
